


next stop

by diamantrouge



Series: Indecentber 2020 Prompt Selection [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Transportation, everyone is of legal age, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantrouge/pseuds/diamantrouge
Summary: Rio's idea of making travelling in close proximity to Vector more bearable is... quite peculiar.
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio/Vector
Series: Indecentber 2020 Prompt Selection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	next stop

**Author's Note:**

> This ship kicked something back in action and I thought I should do something about it. It's not december anymore but it's still from the Indecentber prompt selection. This time around I chose "Public Transportation" (16).

It’s 9 am on a weekday, and yet the platform is crowded enough for Rio to sigh. She’s packed her bags neatly for the day, even managing to fit all the beach trip equipment into a backpack and a roomy straw bag with a light blue ribbon. Leaving home a little past seven in the morning had caused some quarrels over who got to use the shower first – not to mention those among them who only ever finished packing five minutes before they’d missed the first bus because they had insisted on having a snack instead of sucking it up and waiting to get to a vending machine.

Rio shoots a glance at Vector, standing triumphantly right beside Alit, who’s dwindled by the size of his backpack; he holds the straps to ease the weight on his back a bit. It’s probably filled with board games and there might be a soccer ball in there, too, knowing him. Vector carries the staff of the beach umbrella over his shoulder in a way that makes it clear that he wants to look cool despite being the reason they had to run after the bus for a few meters; behind him, Gilag tries to dodge the tip of the umbrella whenever Vector moves it as he chats Alit up. Rio would wonder what they’re talking about, but luckily for her they’re loud enough for anyone in close proximity to make out the most of their conversation. Mizael tries to hush them with a hiss, taking off one of his wireless headphones.

The heat sticks to her body, even though she’s wearing nothing more than a sundress with thin straps and her favourite bikini underneath – nothing too fancy, a plain blue bandeau to avoid… a certain incident repeating itself.

Clinging to Durbe half-naked in front of the whole pool, chest pressed to his, while Ryouga fished desperately for her triangle top, wasn’t exactly the highest moment of her human life. She’s definitely had worse days, but the way Durbe’s face lost all colour only added an unneeded layer of mortification. Plus, she really just wants to swim in peace.

Granted, Vector might still try to drown her. His laugh pierces her ears and she rolls her eyes, snorting.

Waiting for the train, Rio tries to tell the head of her friends apart from the rest of the crowd – not that it’s too difficult. But, as the count of colourful heads with funky hairdos goes up, Rio thinks that maybe they’re starting to be too many to go around as a single group. And it’s not like they can exclude anyone, now, can they? Not when it took almost a whole month for everyone to be free on the same day.

Rio crosses Vector’s gaze and he smirks. She scrunches her nose and narrows her eyes – what’s the smug face for?

« _ Your attention please. _ » the automated announcement voice distracts her from the list of insults she’s mentally throwing in Vector’s general direction – wondering if their telepathy still works when they’re at rest. « _ Metropolitan train 57012 with scheduled departure at 9:05 directed to Heartland City Business Centre is now arriving at platform 3 _ .  _ Please stand behind the yellow line _ »

«… Please stand behind the yellow line», Vector parrots the mechanical assistant in a high pitched tone; Gilag extends his hand, ready to grab him in case he tries to pull some ridiculous stunt, considering how bad his relationship with rules and generally “not causing problems” is. Rio smirks. He really  _ is _ young at heart – she thinks.

It’s just a mildly endearing way to say he’s childish, but anything is better than genocide at that point.

The train slides silently before them, and she makes way for a flock of passengers pouring out of the doors, charging into their day. Rio moves back slightly to let an office worker in a rush hop off and dash towards the turnstile, and when she turns to her group it’s scattered all over the crowd, to the point she can barely distinguish them as they rush on the train – not in hopes to find somewhere to seat, which doesn’t seem very likely from a quick glance at how the passenger exchange fills the train right back up, but to place themselves strategically against the seats or the walls to ease the weights of the bags a bit.

She steps inside quickly, hearing the doors close right beside her bag, almost catching the stray end of the ribbons; Rio clutches it on impulse, heaving a sigh as her heartbeat slows down and she feels the slight movement of the train underneath her sandals-clad feet.

The space is cramped, which makes her jaw tighten. She presses her lips together in a straight line and scowls. No matter how the breeze from the air vent has small goose-bumps blooming across her skin, she’s willing to bet it’ll turn unbearably hot from all the people in her close proximity. Or worse – she’ll start sweating cold, which is going to make the heat from outside remarkably irritating when they’ll get off. She rolls her eyes.

Good thing her bag grants her at least a bit of a shield from unwanted contact.

Well, at least most of it.

«Ugh,  _ Merag _ , move it», Vector spits, his back pressed right next to the door she got on from «You’re all over me».

He’s gripping at the beach umbrella with the same pride a spearman would have and his purple backpack dangles from the other shoulder, which gives him a punk schoolboy look. With a quick glance at how deflated it seems, Rio can easily tell there’s barely a towel and some questionable food in there – possibly some weed he won’t share, too. Her eyes narrow.

The next rocking movement of the coach does the exact opposite of what Vector seems to wish for. Rio is pushed slightly forwards, her chest bumping his in the process. He scowls and mutters something she wishes she could hear, but opts to twist her lips into a matching grimace.

«I wish I wouldn’t be, but alas», she replies, voice low enough to ensure he’s the only one who hears. She turns her head and spots the unmistakable purple of her brother’s hair, who’s practically glued to Durbe in a similar fashion. The bright red spreading across his face and almost fogging up his thick glasses make her tense jaw unclench and her lips quirk up.

«Ew», Vector comments, sticking his pierced tongue out. A shiver runs across Rio’s spine as she gently kicks certain memories in the back of her mind.

«Mind your busi-», she’s cut off by another slight bump, and the stranger behind her clings to the metal pole beside them, pushing her further against Vector.

«Listen- it’s too hot for this shit, can you just move aside a bit? », he groans on cue, pushing his shoulder against hers and averting his eyes. Rio raises an eyebrow, tapping her fingers on his shoulder.

«But there’s no space, you know», she mocks. «Is something the matter, Vector? »

She leans in closer and feels him shiver; he looks like he’d much sooner crumple than face the facts. Or, at least, acknowledge whatever is pushing against her thigh.

Rio grins and catches a glance of his hand tightening around the umbrella pole, knuckles growing white. She looks around, her ears filled with the buzz of a crowd that worked its way to crash her right onto him with a timing so flawless it almost feels cliché. Sure, the beach isn’t that far, but there’s just enough stops for her to put the little brat in place.

She slides her hand under his jaw and tilts it slightly towards her, to have her facing him. There’s a nice rose tint starting to colour his cheeks.

Vector swallows hard, brow furrowed as if trying to stand his ground.  _ How cute _ , she thinks.

«S-Stop staring at me », he stumbles on his words. He bites the inside of his cheek hard enough for her to see a small, adorable dimple forming. Were he still at full strength, he would’ve probably crushed the pole or snapped it in half, even. Too bad he’s not.

Releasing his jaw, she starts dragging her fingers all the way downwards, following the line of his pulse first. Her palm rests against his chest and her grin widens as she feels the drumming of his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his graphic t-shirt. Rio doesn’t even bother deciphering what offensive message he’s decided to wear today and makes her way even lower, earning a deep inhale through his nostrils. His eyes widen and his lip wobbles slightly as if she’s just offended his mum and he – strangely enough – can’t come up with a decent response.

In fact, he’s sometimes at a loss of his usually sharp words when she works his length. She likes how all of the exaggerated jeers and jabs just melt into whines when she touches him where he likes. And he’s been enough of a problem already, so why not put him a bit on edge?

He likes to make a scene, after all.

« _ Whatareyoudoing _ », he sputters, the sound coming out almost choked as her fingertips follow the line between his barely developed abs all the way down to his navel. She sneaks her fingers under the hem of his shirt, ghosting over the waistband of his loose shorts, which freezes him on the spot.

«I’m making the most of this predicament», she says, voice low enough to have him pay utmost attention to the movements of her lips, shooting him a glance. «I can stop if you want».

She means it.

Rio waits, almost holding her breath, fingers ready to retract at the first sign of discomfort. Vector hesitates, exhaling sharply as if to say something; instead, he glances around, cautious, and everyone seems to be minding their business. At least, enough for him to wrap his free hand around her wrist, trying to push her hand downwards.

The thought of having Vector, of all people, wrapped around her finger sends a rush down her spine that tickles at the base, spreading warmth in ripples throughout her body. It’s only fair, Rio thinks. If only keeping him in check had been that easy before.

Her eyes scan him thoroughly; his eyes dart in all directions, as if to avoid hers. But his body is earnest and tightens when she pulls the waistband of the shorts and starts feeling him up. Her touch is delicate enough, but he still sighs.

A shiver runs down her body just the same. They’ve mastered the art of hiding in plain sight, both of them, and yet the fear of being caught – and maybe fined for indecent exposure or something, or worse, filmed by someone even worse than they are – mixes so well with the adrenaline. It’s like when they hid in abandoned places at school, right around the corner. They’d meet behind stairways and in tight closets and people around them would still be none the wiser – at least, no one seems to be just yet or they just don’t bother with her sex life as much as she worries. Either way, it’s fine.

A train coach doesn’t seem any less unlikely to her. Rio’s palm feels up the rough cloth of his swimming trunks, giving his crotch a light squeeze that makes his breath hitch.

«Don’t make weird noises», she whispers, leaning in and immediately drawing back to drink every single drop of the reaction. Vector desperately wants to reply – but of course, he very clearly still wants her to go on; she can easily tell by the way he inhales sharply through his nose when she starts moving her palm against his bulge. He opts to only bite his lower lip and glare, even though his eyes are half-lidded already.

Rio feels him growing even harder and smirks, raising an eyebrow. Her hand trails back up to the waistband of his trunks and tug at the hem of his underwear – she’d been told about the logics behind the multiple layers an amount of times each summer, but it’s still amusing to find  _ more _ underwear underneath. She chuckles lightly as she makes contact with the skin.

Vector holds his breath and closes his eyes when her fingers take a firm hold of his shaft. It’s fever-hot against her hand and it twitches, almost imperceptible, at her motions; she takes it slow enough to feel his muscles tense.

Rio presses their bodies closer, placing her free hand on his bicep for balance. He looks sideways, towards an unknown spot in the crowd; she catches a glimpse of a bead of sweat sliding down his neck.

She swallows hard – is the thought of having complete control of him really enough for her to feel clammy between her thighs, too? Or maybe, it’s the way his hips buck slightly against her hand, melting into her touch. And yet, he won’t give her the satisfaction of looking her in the eye as his own gaze becomes clouded with arousal and his lips part, begging to be kissed. Still, she applauds his attempt at dignity. It came a few years (centuries?) too late, but it’s very much there.

Rio leans in and presses her lips to his jaw, earning a gasp that makes her grin against his flesh. She draws back just as quickly.

Vector turns his head to her and tries to spout something venomous, but brushing her thumb on the head of his cock is enough for his eyes to roll back a bit and his lips to open, spilling a choked whine.

The pre-registered voice announcing the next stop covers the sound completely. Rio slows down a bit; her body responds to each and any of his pulsations, heat welling up under her navel as well. She can feel beads of sweat on the back of her neck and she wonders when exactly he started having that effect on her.

He rests his head against the wall, right on the “In case of emergency, break glass” sign, and breathes deeply. The train departs the station again and the rocking motion sends Vector forward, closing the distance between them completely.

«Sorry! », a stranger turns towards them after the umpteenth bump against Rio’s back and bows his head. Her breath stops. «I-It’s nothing», Vector stutters, and he can just pass off as a shy young man as she starts pumping him faster.

As soon as the stranger goes back to ignoring them, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, moaning softly against her skin. His lips brush against the spot where her shoulder meets her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Her heartbeat doesn’t slow down.

«You’re the meanest slut I’ve had the displeasure of crossing paths with», he rasps, pressing soft kisses on her neck and flicking his tongue on the skin. Rio’s breath hitches and she smirks.

She softens her grip and all Vector can come up with in response is something that sounds an awful lot like a whine. «Try not to sound like a cartoon villain when I’m handling you », she murmurs; he hisses when Rio grabs him again, moving her hand faster now.

His breath is warm on her shoulder and so are his lips, leaving a trail of kisses upwards, on the side of her neck. She bites her inner cheek and looks behind her shoulder, trying to inhale as silently as possible when his tongue pokes out to flick against her flesh. The familiar metal stud grazes slightly against her neck.

She thanks herself for not listening to that whisper at the back of her mind that compelled her to chop all of her mane off.

Vector’s teeth sink in when she slows down again and he exhales a muffled whimper against her skin. The hand that isn’t holding the umbrella pole snakes downwards and slides towards her back, taking a firm hold of her ass. «No marking, you fiend », she hisses, jumping slightly when he only replies by squeezing hard.

« _ Pleaseletmecome _ », he pleads in a low voice, breathy in her ear. It sends another spark down her spine and for a moment she doesn’t even mind his hand palming her ass shamelessly. He’s dripping by now. She’s slicking him up with her hand and feels him throb against her palm as her movements become smoother – not speeding things up has paid off until now, and she doesn’t see why she should change a winning tactic.

Plus, she’s really set on making him squirm.

« _ Next stop: Heartland City Promenade _ », the automated voice announces. By the way his lips keep pressing against her neck like he’s in a trancelike state, Vector is too caught up to hear it despite - to his credit - still holding onto the beach umbrella.

The train slows down and so does she, removing her hand from his underwear entirely and pushing. Her neck is all damp and she shivers, but the haze in his eyes means victory; Vector tilts his head and blinks slowly. A pleasant shade of red colours his cheeks and his lips look fuller. She licks his lips. Taking advantage of it would be wonderful, but their time is up, sadly.

The train halts and Vector sways slightly, hitting his shoulder against the support pole.

The doors beside them open.

«What a shame », she says with a shrug, waiting for some of the crowd to hop off to do the same, waving goodbye with a grin.

Vector comes back to his senses a split second too late and the door closes right when he’s about to yell something that would’ve probably been  _ very _ offensive, judging from the way his eyes widen. Instead, he presses his free palm against the door’s windows, frozen in place. And still holding on the beach umbrella.

«Did the jackass miss the stop? » Ryouga’s voice right behind her makes her jolt, but she still has a discreet poker face and she’s fairly sure her brother doesn’t notice.

Rio brings a strand of her hair behind her ear. «Apparently», she offers with a bright smile – perhaps too bright.

Ryouga rolls his eyes and huffs, turning his head; he’s too annoyed at him to notice anything out of place in her general appearance. Good. «Guys, we need to wait for Vector – the dumbass missed the stop», he announces and is met with a collective groan.

Rio smiles to herself. Vector may have some tricks up his sleeve to make her pay, but she can safely state she won the round.

She probably looks incredibly guilty from the outside, trying to hide the hand she used, but she definitely won.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to abbean for being my beta and also being my Zexal Headcanoning Hours buddy!!


End file.
